


I dream in color.

by FyreinFlair



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis, Drabble, Fluff, IgNoct, Implied Relationship, M/M, Poetry, Post-Game(s), Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreinFlair/pseuds/FyreinFlair
Summary: Ignis still dreams after the end.





	I dream in color.

I still dream in color.    
  
I dream of white clouds   
Always changing never remaining in one place following us as we run wild   
Tracking but never leaving tracks they haunt the sky.   
  
I dream of black tires   
Skidding on unpaved roads speeding to new destinations visiting old friends    
Turning too sharply too dangerous as he avoids daemons in the blackness   
But I can't deny him when he forgets his fate flying through the night.   
  
I dream of green fields    
Stretching out from plateaus to rolling emerald hills   
To forests so thick you can't tell where one ends and another begins   
Stains from grass tint our clothes adding one more chore one more task   
But I do it for him.   
  
I dream of yellow feathers   
Bright creatures sprinting, glinting like embers embracing the light   
Racing to hunt to escape to hide   
Racing to reach the finish line just because we can   
Racing the sun as it tries to slip away.   
  
I dream of orange campfires   
Long nights and artificial lights   
Shining over fresh ingredients as I prepare each dish to perfection    
He eats every bite, as reluctant as he may seem   
We let the crimson flames die alone as we sleep under stars.   
  
I dream of red ships   
Of engines too loud too much screaming in my ears as they descend from above   
He doesn't worry    
He warps through the air without thinking    
Leaving every anxious feeling every bad end for me to conceive    
It doesn't matter as long as he's safe    
He must be safe.   
  
I dream of violet sunsets   
Right before the sun disappears over the horizon    
right before the darkness consumes the world again    
right before the end   
A glimmer of sight before the blindness consumes.   
  
But most of all I dream of his blue eyes   
How they glisten when wet with tears from pain from joy from despair    
How they brighten when he makes a good catch   
When he reads her words  
When he tells me words of thanks after a meal    
After a battle    
After a journey   
Before the end.    
  
I dream in color, longing for the time before the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote on the plane because I have a lot of feelings about this game. 
> 
> I love Ignis so so so much and these characters give me life. This is my first lil ficlet that I've posted for this fandom so here y'all go! I hope you enjoy <333


End file.
